Like all those other girls
by Kadaj
Summary: Yuffie, for the first time in her life, questions something about herself. Vincent quickly lays it to rest. One-shot, VincentxYuffie


"Vinny...you awake?"

Silence.

"Viiiiiinny."

Perhaps if he did not say anything, she would think that he really did sleep and silence herself.

"VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNY!" He cringed as her voice pierced his such luck. The young woman was too persistent. The black haired man sighed, holding his arm over his eyes to shield his vision just in case she decided to flick on the lights.

"Yes, Yuffie?" he stated lowly, his tone hinting at just a little irritation. His body bounced slightly as Yuffie leaped onto his bed, landing with a loud 'oof.' As she flung herself back onto the pillow next to him, he couldn't help but let a small smile cross his lips in the darkness. At least she kept things amusing.

"Look Vinny...I've got a serious question for you. You can't laugh, ok?!" Her voice had changed from playful to tense, and Vincent couldn't help but be intrigued.

"Okay."

"Promise!"

"...I promise, Yuffie." Of course, Vincent reserved the right to tease her endlessly if the question proved amusing enough. He kept this fact to himself. As she took a deep breath next to him, his interest peaked. Perhaps this was a lot more serious than he had given her credit for.

"I...uh...well...you see."

"Yes?"

"Don't rush me, ok!" she huffed next to him; it was quite endearing. In the four years that he had known the young ninja, there was nothing more he secretly enjoyed than watching her get bent out of shape. Though he didn't show it, Vincent honestly did prefer her company over the rest of AVALANCHE. She kept things lively; he didn't feel so down when she was around.

The thought often made him chuckle.

"It's just...well. Tifa's really pretty, right?" Vincent blinked his red eyes, pausing to take in her question. Was she trying to set him up with the fighter? Not only did Vincent have zero interest in the brunette, but she was also smitten with Cloud; she was off limits. Vincent raised an eyebrow, but decided to play along anyways.

"She is pretty, yes. What's your point Yuffie?"

"I'm...er...she's really girly. She's got a good body...and...she just knows how to present herself." Vincent said nothing, simply listening. Yuffie sounded positively awkward, and he was no longer enjoying the conversation. He had a feeling he knew where this was leading.

"Yuffie, what did you really want to ask me?" He felt her start next to him, twisting her hands in the sheets beneath them. Perhaps he had been too blunt too quickly. Her anxiousness was beginning to rub off him.

"Do you think I'm pretty like Tifa?!" she blurted out, her tone desperate. Vincent paused; he felt her shuffle awkwardly next to him as he remained silent. "V-Vinny-"

"No, I do not." She stiffened next to him. He quickly cut in before she could react any further and jump to conclusions. "You are beautiful in a different way."

"H-huh?" He raised his eyes back to the ceiling of their hotel room, his face thoughtful. He needed to be careful how he worded these next few sentences; Yuffie was definitely the biggest drama queen he had ever met; she could easily take offense to how he answered.

"Tifa is womanly, yes. But you, Yuffie...you're a different case altogether. Physically, yes, I do find you attractive. But mentally...you are one of the most strong-willed, caring, and all around just a pleasure to be with women that I know." He waited patiently for her to say something in response. He had just recently come to terms with the fact that he was attracted to the young ninja; she had just given him the perfect opportunity to admit it to Yuffie herself.

"...It's not funny to pick on me, Vinny." Vincent actually laughed in response. "I knew it, I knew I should've never-" He stopped her before she could continue on by turning on his side and grasping her face in his hand. She shut up immediately; the hurt on her face was quickly replaced by confusion. Vincent mentally thanked his perfect night vision, allowing to both see and hear everything she was feeling at that moment.

"I'm not picking on you, Yuffie."

"V-Vincent..." Enough was enough. He pulled her head close to his, and connected their lips. She gasped at first, but then shyly gave in, moving her lips against his. He did not let the kiss last long; he pulled away after a few seconds, his lips tingling. Her eyes were wide; he found himself becoming lost in her dark brown orbs.

"Don't ever say you're not beautiful, Yuffie. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in this world." He once again tugged her close to him, and gently laid her against his chest. She immediately relaxed, laying her cheek against his bare chest.

"O-ok, I promise I won't..."


End file.
